Sparkling Up Lelouch's Life
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and Discord have gone into business together. Lelouch has a crush on Twilight Sparkle, but C. C.'s the one who thinks he's cute. Meanwhile, Prince Schneizel wants to fight Lelouch.


Notes: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. Hasbro's My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which was created by Lauren Faust.

Lelouch Lamperouge knocked on Twilight Sparkle's house door. He had taken a shower, put on the shampoo deodorant, got a haircut, and was wearing clean clothes. Twilight Sparkle opened the door and was upset, because she was tired of Lelouch's visits. Lelouch had visited her five times, in the past, in hopes of winning her heart. Twilight had told Lelouch she wasn't interested. She secretly had a crush on Discord, but Lelouch and Discord didn't know that. In fact, Discord thought that Lelouch and Twilight would be a good couple. Twilight asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch proudly said, "I've changed my ways. I've become more than a immature slob. I've become a total charmer. Look at how clean I am, how nice I smell, and how amazing my hair is."

Twilight looked at Lelouch and replied, "I admit that you look better, but I have no interest in dating you."

Lelouch asked, "Why not?"

Twilight had plenty of reasons, but she didn't want to be rude. She said, "You shouldn't ask. Let's just forget about this nonsense."

Lelouch kicked one of Twilight's plants and replied, "I want to know what my flaws are, so I can become a better person."

Twilight responded, "Very well then. You pull harsh pranks on people, act lazy, and often act immature."

Lelouch whined, "But I'm super cool. Sasuke thinks that I'm one of the most amazing people of all time!"

Twilight replied, "Discord has a lot of problems too. He has a history of lying and conning people, so listening to him is a big mistake." Even though she liked Discord, she wasn't shy about admitting he had problems.

Lelouch responded, "But Discord is more than just my boss. He's like a brother and a mentor."

Twilight said, "You two have a lot of maturing to do."

Lelouch sighed and replied, "It seems like you're turning down my date offer. However, I will see you at the city celebration. Perhaps we can have a dance."

Twilight responded, "No thanks."

Lelouch drove to work. Lelouch got out a cup of coffee and poured it on Suzaku Kururugi's work papers. Suzaku glared at Lelouch and asked, "Why did you do that? Those work papers were important."

Lelouch smiled and replied, "I'm the ultimate prankster."

Lelouch walked up to Discord and said, "I did all of that shower and deodorant advice. She thought I looked better, but she's still not digging me."

Discord replied, "Twilight needs to learn how lucky she is." Discord patted Lelouch on the back and said, "You can't give up on Twilight. You two would make quite the couple, which would lead to me finally have nieces and nephews."

Lelouch replied, "Technically, we're not related, so if and Twilight and I had kids, they wouldn't be your nephews and nieces."

Discord said, "We're not related, but it feels like we are, in spirit."

Lelouch replied, "I do have a sister."

Discord responded, "True, but I'm not a big fan of her." He paused and said, "Speaking of legacy, we need to prepare for tomorrow's party. We're going to be selling plenty of swords and other party stuff. Let's go to the store and get supplies."

Lelouch replied, "Okay." Lelouch, Discord, and the others had dealt with a lot of drama and action in the past, so they were planning on having a lighthearted and fun party, to liven things up.

Lelouch and Discord went into Discord's car and drove to a nearby grocery store. Discord grabbed two carts and pushed one to Lelouch. He said, "I'm going to get the swords and the snacks. Go get the soda and the blades."

Lelouch replied, "Yes sir."

Prince Schneizel was at the store too. Prince Schneizel was interested in defeating Lelouch and his friends, so he could prove his excellent fighting skills. Lelouch didn't notice Schneizel, but Schneizel watched Lelouch. Lelouch bumped into C. C., a young woman, who lived near Lelouch's place. Lelouch said, "Greetings, whoever you are. I'm Lelouch."

C. C. smiled and replied, "Hi Lelouch. I've heard about the adventures, of you and your friends. It's an honor, to be talking to you. I'm C. C."

Lelouch had a wide-eyed look on his face, while asking, "Is that a real name?"

C. C. said, "I don't think it's a common name, but I've heard people use it. I've heard about you and Discord's close friendship. What are you guys up to?"

Lelouch replied, "We're going to sell weapons and other party-related merchandise, at tomorrow's party."

C. C. responded, "That's awesome."

Schneizel overheard them. He went to the next aisle and whispered, "Weapons and party-related merchabndise? I've been hired to take down such fools. It's hard to believe that they've posed a threat to other types of villains, for a few years. Their opponents must be even bigger fools than they are, if he can't beat them."

Lelouch looked at C. C. and spent a few minutes talking to her. C. C. thought that Lelouch was quite the cute guy, but Lelouch didn't notice C. C.'s cuteness, because his mind was focused on Twilight. Lelouch asked, "What are you doing?"

C. C. replied, "I was planning on finishing my shopping, before my next ninja-class. It starts at nine-thirty."

Lelouch responded, "It's ten-thirty, right now."

C. C. replied, "Oh crap." She started walking out of the grocery store.

Lelouch and Discord got their grocery items and went to the check-out aisle. After the shopping was over, Lelouch and Discord went back to Discord's place. They walked inside, while Discord said, "We need to make tons of weapons and other party-related supplies. Since thousands of people will be at tomorrow's party, we'll make so much money."

Lelouch asked, "Do I have to do work?"

Discord faced Lelouch and said, "I'm afraid that you'll have to make some of the weapons and a few of the party hats. You'll also have to help sell them."

Lelouch replied, "Come on, bro. You know that I'm the type of employee that likes to avoid work and pull pranks."

Discord responded, "I usually admire that, but work and effort is required for this mission. Tomorrow's party is one of the biggest events of the year, so we have to have one of the biggest money making days of the year. We can't let Schneizel make a bunch of money. We always have to beat him."

Lelouch replied, "Okay then."

Lelouch, Suzaku, and the other employees went into the chemical room and started working on making the weapons and other stuff. Lelouch looked at Suzaku and asked, "Have you ever tried using a weapon?"

Suzaku said, "Yes, it made me become sick."

Lelouch asked, "Have you ever eaten one of me and Discord's party-cakes?"

Suzaku said, "It was the worst type of food that I've ever tasted."

Lelouch threw a cup of coffee in Suzaku's face and asked, "Is that better than the weapons and cakes?"

Suzaku said, "To be honest, I'm starting to like weapons and cakes more than coffee."

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle was on her lunch break, so she called C C. Twilight said, "Hi C. C."

C. C. replied, "Hi C C. What's up?"

Twilight Sparkle said, "I was thinking about wearing my blue uniform, to tomorrow's party. I figured it would be the best choice, because it's good for fighting crime in and it's fancier than the other uniforms."

C. C. replied, "I'm sure you'll look great in it."

Twilight asked, "What are you going to wear?"

C. C. said, "I was thinking about wearing sweatpants and an old t-shirt." Even though C. C. was on the phone, she could hear the sound of Twilight facepalming. C. C. said, "It seems like you're not digging my outfit idea."

Twilight replied, "C. C., the party is a fancy event."

C. C. sighed and said, "I guess that I haven't been in a fancy mood. I'll try to wear something nicer. After all, there is somebody at the party, who I want to impress."

Twilight raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh really? Who are you interested in?"

C. C. answered, "Lelouch, I saw him at the store and he's so adorable."

Twilight was glad to hear that, because she hoped C. C. liking Lelouch would get Lelouch out of her hair. She replied, "Okay then. I'll see you, after work. Have a good work day."

C. C. smiled and said, "You too."

After Twilight got off the phone, Lelouch walked up to her and said, "I was wondering if I could wear a superhero costume, at the city celebration."

Twilight looked at Lelouch and asked, "Why would you wear that?"

Lelouch replied, "Superhero costumes are a symbol of the justice we bring to the city. Also, they're a stylish and comfortable way to dress."

Twilight responded, "I'm afraid that I have to reject that idea. You need to wear one of your fighting uniforms or something more practical." Lelouch wished he could wear a superhero outfit, but he was loyal to his crush, so he agreed to wear a fighting uniform.

A few days later, the weapons and other party supplies were finished being made. Discord looked at his products and admired how they turned out. He patted Lelouch on the back, while saying, "These are wonderful. You did quite a good job, Lelouch."

Lelouch had a proud look on his face while replying, "Thank you, boss. Making such unique products required a lot of effort. Thankfully, I put tons of effort into my work."

Suzaku replied, "I don't mean to be rude, but you barely did any of the work."

Discord faced Suzaku and said, "You're speaking out of line. You better work on that."

Suzaku tried to be brave, while saying, "I believe that I'm speaking honestly."

Discord replied, "I believe that you're getting a pay cut." Suzaku angrily sighed, while Lelouch giggled.

Lelouch and Discord went to Discord's office. Lelouch asked, "Is everything ready?"

Discord answered, "It seems to be. Yours and mine's party is going to be quite the celebration. Most people will be honoring the village, but we will be honoring our wallets."

Lelouch said, "I wish that Twilight agreed to be my date. That would of made this event better."

Discord replied, "I believe that she'll reason how amazing you are. Keep on being yourself. Also, you better work hard at the celebration event. Your effort will be essential."

Lelouch responded, "Don't worry about it."

Meanwhile, Prince Schneizel was going for a walk around the city. Schneizel had better fighting than anybody that Lelouch had ever fought, but he wanted to train and show-off what he can do. He bumped into Lelouch. Schneizel tapped Lelouch on the head and said, "Excuse me, sir."

Lelouch smiled and asked, "How can I help you, dude?"

Schneizel said, "I'm preparing for an upcoming fight. However, I don't really have anybody to fight. Can you help me with that?"

Lelouch asked, "Do you want to fight me?"

Schneizel said, "Indeed I do. Are you up for it?"

Lelouch had a proud and smug look on his face, while saying, "I'm a pretty impressive guy. I'm going to give you quite the fight."

Schneizel whispered, "Yeah right." He paused and said, "Let's start fighting."

Lelouch replied, "Very well then."

Schneizel grabbed Lelouch and threw him into a garbage can. Lelouch got out of the garbage can and tried to punch Schneizel, but Schneizel punched him in the face. Lelouch tried to kick Schneizel, but Schneizel kicked him to the ground. Schneizel coldly said, "I wanted an opponent, not a pushover."

Lelouch tried to maintain his dignity, by saying, "I got a secret fight move." He kicked Schneizel's shoes.

Schneizel sarcastically said, "High-quality fight move." He grabbed Lelouch and threw him into another garbage can.

Lelouch got out of the second garbage can and said, "That's enough fighting."

Schneizel walked away, while saying, "It only took a few minutes to stop that simpleton. Twilight Sparkle and Discord likely have the same amount of strength. It seems like I'm more than ready for this fight. I'm going to bring my enemies down." He did an evil laugh.

C. C. came by and saw that Schneizel had hurt Lelouch. Although C. C. usually wasn't a brave fighter, she was determined to protect her new crush, from Schneizel's wrath. She faced Schneizel and nervously said, "You better leave him look."

Schneizel smugly replied, "Greetings, whoever you happen to be. You should stay away from the likes of me or you'll face unspeakable pain."

C. C. tried to sound confident, while saying, "Bring it on."

Schneizel replied, "You are a fool. Thankfully, I like defeating fools." Schneizel started punching C. C. However, C. C. had such determination, to protect Lelouch, that she started dominating the fight. She punched and kicked Schneizel, for several minutes, before slapping him to the ground.

C. C. got Lelouch out of the garbage can. She had a friendly smile on her face, while asking, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch answered, "I think I am. Thank you for saving me. What fight move did you use, to defeat Schneizel?"

C. C. shyly said, "I was empowered, by my new crush."

Lelouch asked, "Really? Who do you have a crush on?"

C. C. blushed and said, "You."

Lelouch looked surprised, while asking, "Me?"

C. C. nodded and said, "Yes. I know we don't know each other that well, but I think you're cute."

Lelouch replied, "I think you're more than cute. I think you're awesome and I want to know more about you."

C. C. stuck her hand out and said, "Then let's go to the party, together."

Lelouch started holding hands with her, while replying, "That's a wonderful idea."

When Lelouch and C. C. got to the party, Twilight Sparkle and Discord noticed Lelouch was holding hands and was flirting with C. C. Discord looked disappointed, while saying, "Ah, I think Lelouch and you would of been a cute couple."

Twilight shook her head and replied, "Nah, I can think of a much better couple." She kissed Discord's cheek. Discord blushed and started holding hands with Twilight. Lelouch's party ended-up becoming a celebration of love and he couldn't ask for anything better.


End file.
